All I want for Christmas
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: All he wants for Christmas is simple,to spend it with a complete family. But he knows he can't. His mother's dead and his father left. Kinako wants to grant that wish and tells the truth. Will Fei be able to accept the truth? What does this wishing stone do? Will this Christmas become a meaningful one to Fei? SPOILERS!


**HEYYYYYY GUYSSSS! I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Back with a new story. This will be my first 1-chapter story without my OC. This is a Christmas Fic I made for you guys and i hope you'll love it. This includes some spoilers and happened after Episode 34 of Chrono Stone. This is also the first story that i have finished in just 3 days, so... HOORAY FOR ME! If there are any grammar or spelling errors that i missed please inform me.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! :)**

**P.S. Please read the bottom note after the story. It's very important for those who are reading the rest of my stories.**

* * *

**All I want for Christmas**

A certain green-haired boy glanced at the window next to him. His mind filled with thoughts is giving him a little headache. He was crying when they left because they will leave the dinosaur era and return to the present, but more importantly, he might not see his little friend again.

"Fei, are you alright." His close friend Matsukaze Tenma asked. He turned his head to Tenma and stated that he's fine.

"I'm just gonna miss Big but I believe he'll grow into a strong dinosaur just like Rockstar."

"I know he will." Tenma agreed and patted his shoulder. After that, the caravan entered the present time and landed in front of the soccer building.

"Alright everyone, get a good night sleep and tomorrow, we'll set off to find the next power!" Wondeba said. The rest got off and some went straight to their homes. Some entered the soccer building to do some things.

"Fei, come on." Tenma along with Wondeba waved at Fei who was looking for someone. Fei and Wondeba are staying temporarily at Tenma's house.

"You go first. I need to do some things." Fei smiled and waved back at them. Tenma and Wondeba nodded and rode the caravan back to Tenma's house.

Fei looked around and saw the person he's looking for, Nanobana Kinako, who was taking the stairs back to the soccer building.

"Kinako!" He called which made the brunette stop.

"What is it Fei?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I have a Keshin in the first place?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you encourage me to use my Keshin but none of you have ever seen it?"

"You can't just tell that a person has a Keshin because you saw it. You can also tell it through the person's feelings towards soccer."

"But I know there's something else besides that." He was not satisfied with the girl's answer.

"Fei..." Kinako, not avoiding eye contact gave a sigh.

"Do you know something about me that-"

"Fei, you're confusing yourself too much. Maybe you just need a rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She cut off Fei's statement and left going to the soccer building. Fei can't do anything because she's way too far to catch up to and just stood there.

"Nanobana Kinako..." He mumbled. He turned around and walked back to Tenma's house.

**The Next Day**

Fei had a terrible night. His memories kept on projecting on his head whether he's asleep or not, actually he really didn't get enough sleep last night. That time when his father left a plushy doll as a gift and left, abandoning the five-year old Fei. His Keshin looked a lot like his Plushy doll that's why he didn't want to use it. It reminded him of his sad past. He sat up on his mat and tears started to fill his eyes.

"Papa..."He cried. "You're the only one left to take care of me but why did you left?"

"Ahhh... I had a good night sleep. Oh... Good morning Fei!" Tenma greeted. Fei suddenly realized that he was sleeping next to Tenma's bed on the soft mattress. He quickly rubbed his eyes so Tenma won't notice.

"Are you okay Fei." Tenma asked worriedly.

"Sure. Where's Wondeba?" He noticed that the blue talking bear is gone from his mattress.

"He must be cleaning the caravan."

"Come on. We still have to meet the others for our next time jump." Fei got up from his soft mattress and wore his shoes.

"Can't we just take a break for at least a day? I just realize that today's Christmas!" Tenma suggested.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to just enjoy this time of the year. But we should inform the others about this." Fei replied.

"Yeah." Tenma and Fei went outside after eating breakfast and saw Wondeba already done with the caravan washing.

"Alright! Let's go~!" Wondeba, after hearing Tenma and Fei's idea, said. While driving the caravan, he kept on singing Jingle bells and it is not really pleasant for the two boys' ears.

"Wondeba really knows how to sing." Tenma said sarcastically. Fei glanced again at the window. There were a lot of beautiful decorations around town and he can see people going to stores and parks. He even saw most of them with their families which reminded him of his. He sighed again and Tenma just looked at him with worry. _All I want for Christmas is to spend it with a complete family. But I guess that's impossible._ He thought.

"We're here!" The blue bear called out and the three of them got out of the caravan. They met with the others outside and told them about their plan.

"Yes! We can at least enjoy Christmas!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

"Why don't we have a Soccer club Christmas Party?" Hamano suggested which made Shinsuke jump in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" He shouted.

"Okay, we'll be in charge of all the food!" Aoi volunteered along with Akane and Midori.

"We'll be in charge of the games." Kariya said who included Kirino.

"Why do I have to work with you?" Kirino asked.

"So I won't go too far with the games." Kariya replied. Kirino got his point and nodded in agreement. While the others are busy trying to plan, Kinako walked to Fei.

"Fei, can you help me buy some decorations for the party?" The cheerful girl asked.

"Why me?" Fei replied with a question.

"The managers are busy with the food and first one that came to my mind is you."

"Okay, I guess..." Fei replied.

"Let's go!" She took his hand and dragged him to town. Tenma and the others was left behind but they continue the planning.

"Ahhh... You can really see the joy Christmas here! Right?" Nanobana looked at the colorful lights and decorations. Fei didn't reply and remained silent and he was just looking at the ground.

"Fei?" The girl worriedly called the boy's attention.

"I know, I take you somewhere that'll cheer you up!" She squealed and again dragged Fei in to a coffee shop and took a seat next to the glass window.

"You wait here."She said and went to the counter to buy some hot chocolate. Then she returned to their seat holding the tray of two hot chocolates.

"Why did you take me here?" He asked as Kinako gave him his hot chocolate. Kinako sighed before giving her reply.

"I heard your conversation with Big." Fei's eyes widened with her words.

"What do you mean? You heard-"

"Your parents, they..." She cannot continue because tears started again to develop in his eyes.

"I know how you feel right now." She said and started at the window. Fei was crying but gave a reply.

"No, you didn't experience the pain I felt when dad left."

"Trust me. I did." Kinako's eyes started to water.

"I didn't even saw my mom because she died after giving birth to me and my coward father abandoned me for no reason!" He yelled. "I'm so jealous to see children with their family walking around town because I don't have one!"

"Fei..." Kinako didn't know what to say.

"All I ever wanted this Christmas is to spend it with my parents but that's impossible to happen." Fei didn't stop crying. Kinako sat beside him and put her arm on his shoulder.

"That's why I took you here; to at least make you happy this Christmas." She comforted him.

"How? You can't bring back my mother; you don't even know my father." Kinako took out a white stone with a blue star on the middle from her pocket.

"I know I can't, but this will." She showed the stone to Fei and he got a little confused.

"Huh? What is that?"

"This is a wishing stone. It makes any wish come true but only for a short time." She explained.

"But how can that be able to-"

"Just wish upon it and close your eyes. You'll finally see your mother and father." She took Fei's hand and put the stone on it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Fei asked.

"Trust me."

"Thanks Kinako for all this." He said and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Kinako's warm smile.

* * *

Fei opened his eyes again but he found himself not anymore in the coffee shop. He was in his old room, sitting on his floating chair. He was confused of how that happened, Kinako was gone and he magically teleported to his room. He stood up from his chair and went to the door. He opened it and went downstairs. He saw a beautiful Christmas tree and presents below it. He picked up one of it and found his name written on it.

"Fei, you're awake. Come here and we'll eat breakfast first, then we'll open the presents." Fei was surprised to hear that voice. He turned around and his eyes widened to see his dad. But he was different for he looked happier than he was.

"D-Dad..." Fei can't say a thing. He didn't know what to say nor what to feel about it; If he would be happy to see him or angry for he left him.

"What's the matter? Come to the table so we can eat." His father, Asurei Lune, raised an eyebrow. The expression on his son's face looks like he hasn't seen him for 10 years. Fei didn't have any other choice but to go to the dining room. _Dad, you may have abandoned me but since it's Christmas I'll just forget about that for now._ Fei thought and gave his dad a smile.

"Whoa! You made all of this food, Dad?" Fei was shocked to see a buffet of food on the table. He didn't even know his dad could cook like this.

"Actually, your mother did." He stated and looked at the kitchen.

"Mom?" Fei also looked at the kitchen and saw a woman with brown hair. Her hair was gathered in front and what seems to be like it was tied into a front-side ponytail. She was cooking putting some food in a bowl facing the stove. Her face wasn't revealed yet but Fei clenched his fists, waiting for his mother to turn around.

"Good morning Fei!" The woman finally turned around and Fei held his breath. Fei cannot believe what he saw. His mother, have brown hair tied with an orange ponytail, her eyes were also brown, her smile reminds his of a certain person and her face... She looks exactly like... No way! His mother _is_ Nanobana Kinako! Fei didn't move an inch. How could Kinako, his teammate from the present be his mother? He was sure that her appearance in the team was because of a time paradox but could it be that he was wrong?

"Fei, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kinako worriedly asked her son.

"I-I'm fine...mom." It took him a few seconds before he mentioned the word 'mom'.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom."

"Well then let's eat!" She said. She passed the food to Fei so he can put some in his plate. Asurei, passed some salad to Kinako and she gave a smile to her husband.

_How can that happen? _Fei stared at his food. He still couldn't believe that Kinako's his mother. _**Just wish upon it and close your eyes. You'll finally see your mother and father. **_Fei remembered Kinako's words before he closed his eyes. He realized that his explanation was wrong; she might have used time travelling to go back to Tenma's time which explains her appearance in the team.

"Why aren't you eating your food, Fei?" Kinako asked again.

"I am just happy to have you here for Christmas." He said and he started to water. Kinako, who was seated across the table, stood up and went to Fei. She hugged him tightly and Asurei also joined in the family hug. Fei smiled and cried for joy.

"Fei, we're also happy to spend this Christmas with you, with a complete family." Her last words sank into Fei. He was so happy inside and out that he can cry all day.

"And we thank you for making our lives colorful." Asurei continued. Both of them also burst into tears. After that, they all continued eating. Fei's smile didn't leave his face. While eating, they talk about jokes, stories and lots more that made Fei smile even more. They talked, they laughed and Fei didn't want this moment to end.

"Time for presents!" Kinako, with her usual cheerful voice said. They went to the Christmas tree and Fei picked up the first present.

"This one's for you mom." He said. Kinako opened it and she got a picture frame with a picture of her, Asurei and Fei. She smiled and hugged Fei.

"This is the most wonderful present a mother could have." She placed the frame on the table.

"The next one's for you, honey." Kinako gave the second present to Asurei. When he opened it, he got a pair of rocket shoes. He beamed and wore the shoes.

"The last one is for you, Fei." Kinako handed it to Fei. When he opened it, he saw his plushy toy.

"I fixed it when you threw it in the trash because you broke it." She explained. Fei hugged his plushy toy and then his mother. Suddenly, they heard some noise from outside. They came out and saw lots of colorful fireworks in the sky. Fei took a last look at them. Asurei and Kinako also looked at Fei.

"Mom, Dad, I love you." He said.

"We love you too, Fei." They both said in unison and they hugged one last time. Then, Fei closed his eyes.

* * *

Fei felt something warm on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and touched his cheeks and felt something wet. He was crying. He was back again at the coffee shop and saw Kinako sitting across him.

"Kinako, you're my mother?" That was what Fei first said after opening his eyes again.

"Yes." Kinako replied. Her face had a sad expression on it.

"But how did that happen?" Fei asked the brunette. She took a deep breath.

"Let me explain. When I was a teenager back at my original timeline, your father from the future showed himself to me. He said that he will be my husband and we will have a son. He asked me to time travel back to Tenma's time so that I could meet you. He also told me that after I gave birth to you, I died because I have I terrible condition. That's why I accepted his request but I have to keep it a secret first." She calmly explained.

"So, dad didn't abandon me after all?"

"Yes. Besides wanting me to meet you, he also requested me to guide and look after you while he's away." Fei stood up from his seat and sat next to Kinako. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, for everything. Thank you because I get to see you." He said while hugging Kinako. She cried and hugged Fei back.

"But Fei, now's not the right time that I should tell you the truth." She said, letting go of Fei.

"What do you mean?" Fei rubbed his tears with his arm.

"I need to erase your memory of you knowing that I'm your mother."

"What?!" Fei fearfully asked.

"The reason why I told you earlier is because I want you to be happy this Christmas. That's also part of what your father wanted me to do, to make you happy."

"Please don't-"

"Don't worry Fei, you will not forget what happened in you wish. You will only forget your mom's face-I mean my face in that experience, the wishing stone, and the part where I revealed to you the truth and when we talked about your parents. But you will never forget the feeling you had in your wish."

"Kinako please..." Fei begged.

"I'm sorry, Fei." Kinako held out the wishing stone and it glowed with a blue light. The light became brighter and brighter that Fei had to cover his eyes. When he opened it, saw again Kinako, in the same place, in the same time.

"So, after this, we will first buy some Christmas lights. Then we'll go and buy some decorations for the Christmas tree." Kinako said.

"Uh, yeah." Fei replied. He had a sudden feeling that he forgot something but he shook it off.

"So, are you finished?" She asked. Fei looked at his cup and saw that it was empty.

"Yep." He stood up and smiled. He didn't even know the reason why he smiled. They both left the coffee shop and walk towards the first store.

"Hey, why do you look so happy now when you're depressed just a while ago?" Kinako asked while walking. Fei was smiling but when they were at Raimon, he was frowning.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like I had a vision of me, my mother and father. We were very happy while eating breakfast, opening presents and watching the fireworks." He said looking up.

"Is that so?" Kinako said.

"But there's one thing that I can't get my mind off." Fei made a confusing look on his face.

"What is that?"

"I can remember my dad's face but I can't picture my mom's face." He said.

"Eh? Why?" Kinako stopped in her tracks which made Fei stop too.

"Maybe because I last saw my dad when I was five but I didn't saw my mother because she died when I was born." He turned to Kinako.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kinako became sad.

"Don't worry at least with the vision I just saw, I'm feeling so happy!" He said. Kinako smiled as well.

"So much for that, now let's go!" Fei ran to the store and left Kinako behind. Kinako chased after him.

"You can't beat me Fei!" She said while chasing him. All of a sudden, she stopped and said in her mind.

_**Fei, you may have forgotten the time I told you the truth but the right time will come. All I wanted for Christmas is for you to be happy that's why I granted your wish. I promise you that I will do my best to keep on**_ _**guiding and taking care of you. That's why I'll be able to at least fulfill my duty as a mother to you before I die. Merry Christmas, Fei.**_

Then she chased again after Fei.

* * *

**Okay, here's the unexpected announcement. My story, Adventures in Gardenia, will have to pause in the chapter update. I lost my chapter summaries written on my notebook. My annoying sister must have tear it and didn't know where she threw it. I'm REALLY SORRY GUYS! But fortunately, my chapter summaries for The Dark Path and A Never Ending Friendship are still here so i can still continue updating them. I PROMISE YOU THAT AFTER I FINISH 'A NEVER ENDING FRIENDSHIP', I WILL BRAINSTORM AGAIN TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR ADVENTURES IN GARDENIA. :((((**

**AGAIN, I'm sincerely SORRY for all the readers of Adventures in Gardenia. :((((**

**But since it's Christmas, i should always stay positive so Merry Christmas you guys!:))))**


End file.
